The present invention relates to a golf bag and particularly to one which can move the golf clubs held therein to a higher position when the golf bag is propped against a support leg member thereof. The user of the golf bag can pick the desired one of the golf clubs more easily after same have been raised.
Referring to FIG. 9, a heretofore known golf bag comprises a main body 10, a support leg member 30, a first bottom plate 20, a second bottom plate 40 and a connecting rod 50.
The main body 10 is substantially cylindrical, and has a top opening provided for golf clubs to be put into or taken from the same. The main body 10 has a bottom, of which a rear part is a slope.
The first bottom plate 20 is pivoted on the bottom of the main body 1.
The second bottom plate 40 is arranged inside the main body 10, and connected to an inner support member 60. The connecting rod 50 is pivoted to the first and the second bottom plates 20,40 from two ends thereof respectively.
The support leg member 30 has two support legs 301, and is coupled to the straight side of the main body.
Thus, when the golf bag is propped against the support legs 301, the bottom slope will rest on the ground, making the first bottom plate 20 pivot upwards, and forcing the second bottom plate 40 to pivot upwards. Consequently the inner support member 60 is raised and the golf clubs resting thereon are also moved to a higher position.